The first time
by IantoFan2010
Summary: Iantos first time with jack, set after countrycide


**The first time**

Hey all, just borrowing the boys :P, Dont get any money out of this. NC-17 This is set in series 1 after Countrycide, so Enjoy and let me know wat u think.

The team had got back from the awful couple of days in the country, Owen had drove home with Gwen in the front, Ianto cuddled upto Jack in the back and Tosh sleeping softly next to him. Owen dropped Gwen off first then Tosh, he took Ianto and Jack back to the hub because Ianto couldnt be on his own due to concussion. Owen had said he would drive back to look after Tosh after.

Jack carried Ianto into the hub after saying his goodbye to Owen, he carried the young man down to his bunker under his office. Ianto was still out for the count so he went to work on some paperwork and sent texts to the team saying they had the next day off. An hour later he heard a noise come from his room he dropped his pen and jumped down the ladder. Ianto was thrashing about on the little bed, his whimpers became screaming, Jack couldn't make out what he was saying.

He kneeled down beside the bed to stroke Ianto's hair, soon enough Ianto calmed down. As Jack went back up the ladder he heard his name, he turned his head to find Ianto looking up at him. "Hey" He climbed back down the ladder "You ok?"

"Stay with me?" Ianto asked

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldnt ask you if I wasnt"

"Ok just let me turn my office lights off"

When Jack came back he stripped down to his trousers then climbed in next to the young man. Jack turned to him "How you feeling?"

"Like I been beaten up by cannibals"

"Ok stupid question"

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, net thing he knew he was kissing the older man, after a moment he pulled away "S...sorry Jack"

"Its ok I kinda liked it" Jack smiled "I know things have been awkward since Lisa, are you sure about this?"

Ianto swallowed "Yes Jack I want this, have ever since I met you but I never made an advance when you flirted because of her"

"Look your to hurt at the moment mabey in a few days when your feeling better"

"Promise"

Jack smiled "Promise" Ianto snuggled into Jack and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Jack woke first with a sleeping Ianto snuggled into his side snoring softly, he smiled down at the welshman and kissed his forehead. This incredible young man had been through so much for his age, he lost someone he really loved and Jack could see why he wanted to save her. He would always remember thier first time down the shooting range he had come so close to kissing the young man then but at the end Ianto made his excuse and left. Then came Lisa, that night he saw the love and devotion the man had he didn't go into a relationship half hearted.

That was the first time he felt Ianto's lips even if it was a life saving kiss, he didn't forget the feel of them. When Ianto called him a monster that hurt, it made him think of his old self, before Torchwood, before the Doctor and Rose. He didn't miss the man he once was, the Doctor saved his life in a way and he was thankful for it, even if he was now immortal. He looked down at the young man in his arms, he could still see a small line going across his neck, he trailed his finger across it.

Ianto stirred he slowly opened his eyes and saw a far away look in Jack's eyes, he took Jack's hands and bought it to his lips kissing it softly. Jack looked into his eyes, he was supposed to be comforting Ianto, Jack smiled down "Good Morning gorgeous"

"Morning Jack, and im not gorgeous im dashing"

Jack laughed "How about both?"

"Ok if you say so"

Jack stopped laughing, he leant down and caught Ianto's lips in a soft kiss. As they were kissing Ianto put his hand on Jack's cock and stroked him through his trousers, Jack pulled away and got a tube of lube and condom from the small draw net to him. He layed Ianto down on his back, stripped Ianto's boxers then his own clothes, he grabbed the lube and popped the lid.

Next he sat between Ianto's legs and pushed them apart, he applied some lube to his fingers then dribbled some down Ianto's hole. Ianto's hips bucked off the bed, nothing had ever been down there, right now he couldnt think why. With a nod from the young man Jack inserted a finger, Ianto's moan filled the small room, at first it had a burn but as Jack started sliding the digit in and out her forgot about the pain. Soon one finger became two then three.

When Ianto was good and ready Jack slid the condom over his big, thick length. Ianto was watching his every move, he had never done anything like this and never thought he would with Jack, in a way it was a dream come true for him. Jack hovered above him until Ianto gave him permission to enter, he didn't wait long Ianto nodded his head, he swallowed hard as Jack entered him. His breathing was heavy, it hurt like hell but he wanted to do this, to stop himself screaming he bit down on Jack's shoulder.

Jack went deeper and deeper, soon the pain was replaced by pleasure and instead of screaming Ianto wanted to moan more. Jack was now fully in it took some time but he was in, Ianto had his head thrown back with his mouth open. As Jack started to move Ianto caught his mouth in a bruising kiss, when Jack pulled away he looked into Ianto's eyes. Ianto was loving this, the feel of Jack inside of him was fucking incredible, he could get used to this and hoped it wasnt a one off.

While thrusting Jack took Ianto's cock and started pumping it in time, Ianto arched off the bed. Ianto looked up "So good Jack"

"You haven't had the best bit yet" As Jack said this he hit Ianto's protate which made the young man scream in total pleasure, now Ianto wasnt expecting that.

It only took a few thrusts on Ianto's prostate and he spilled his cum all over his and Jack's chests, the look on Ianto's face was all it took and he was cumming into the rubber cover. Jack collapsed ontop of Ianto, when they got their breaths back Jack slid out of his young lover and onto his side to look at the young man. "Good?" He asked

"No it was fucking mindblowing"

Jack grinned "So you would mabey wanna do it again sometime?"

"Yes Jack I would"

"As iv given the team the day off would you like to go for breakfast?"

"Are you asking me on a date Mr Harkness?"

"Yea ok if you like mabey you would want dinner later aswell?"

"Id love too"

This was the start to something good Ianto thought as he dressed and he couldnt be more happy right now.


End file.
